


Buzzkill

by evaunit0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drunkenness, Flirting, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), i love writing drunk shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-14 00:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaunit0/pseuds/evaunit0
Summary: Shiro's a bit of an underground partygoer despite his school-wide status, and Keith can't stand it. (Ongoing) For Sheith Month Day 13:Party





	1. Chapter 1

Keith felt an arm snake around his shoulder in the hall.

That shouldn't happen. Keith wasn't friendly enough for that to happen.

Keith looked to his side, and felt his eyes roll themselves. "Leave me alone," he said, trying to pull ahead in the crowd.

Unfortunately, there wasn't enough room to maneuver forward, and the arm easily pulled him back. "Kogane - come to my party this weekend."

Keith almost bit his tongue as the stream of people suddenly came to a halt, and he was forced to face Matt Holt. Keith sighed. "Why do you care? Half the school is invited - and I'm sure the other half will find a way to crash."

Of course they would. Matt's parties were infamous among faculty and students alike - they were like a force of nature, sweeping the entire student recreation lounge and spreading throughout the dormitory wings as the night wound down; individual rooms becoming their own invite-only parties. Alcohol was smuggled, fires were doused, and music was blared over the hacked PA system. The next day, however, it was like nothing had happened.

Matt was a fucking magician.

And Keith had never been to a single party.

That wasn't to say he didn't get his fair share of information from his more extroverted roommate - he was thoroughly briefed on all matters that happened at these parties.

Still, Keith had no reason to attend, but Matt had been bugging him anyway since the day he beat Takashi Shirogane's score in the flight simulator.

It was a secret for exactly 2 minutes before Matt had basically texted the entire student body about it in a record-breaking group chat.

Keith knew Matt was Takashi - or as everyone else called him - Shiro's best friend.

That made the pretense for his pestering all the more suspicious.

Matt let go of Keith's shoulder in favor of dusting fake dirt off his jacket, grinning. "Aww, c'mon. You've never been. Just come once, would you?" Matt watched Keith's flared reaction, ready to spark a negative. Matt recovered quickly. "Hey man - come this Friday, and I'll never bug you about it again, I promise."

Keith flinched. This sounded like a colossal movie dare; one he'd regret in the third act arc. Skeptically, he turned away from Matt, taking a single step as the crowd began to flow. "I'll go if you tell me why you want me there," Keith dropped his voice, and Matt felt like this kid could knife him on the streets. "I don't want to be your joke."

Matt shook his head, casting his worry aside in favor of a lax grin. "Nah, Kogane," He hooked his arm around Keith again, the force rocking them both. "I like you. It's just that somebody wants to meet you."

Keith felt two pats hit his back before Matt vanished into an open door. Seconds before class started, Keith numbly sat down in class, staring at his desk.

God, he _hated_ parties.

\-----

"Dude," Matt laid his tray on the lunch table, stepping over the bench and sitting in a fluid motion. "You'll never believe what happened this morning."

Shiro reached for his bottle of water before raising an eyebrow at Matt's smug grin. "You convinced Professor Montgomery to cancel toady's quiz."

Matt stuck his tongue out and gagged. "You know what, Shiro? You're _boring_."

Shiro shook his head, but smiled. "No, I just know you didn't study, but you're going to ace it anyway."

Matt disregarded the compliment. "The news I have is remarkably better for _you_ than it is for me," Matt took a bite of his sandwich, but continued. "That Kogane kid? Finally accepted my invitation."

Matt swallowed and reached for a bag of chips, but Shiro almost choked on his water. "Wait- he actually agreed?"

Nodding, Matt pulled out a soda can and popped it open. "Yeah. And you know how difficult he can be," Matt offered Shiro the first sip, but he waved it off. "So you better not blow it," Matt huffed. "As it is, I'm gonna have to have two trails on him to make he doesn't, like, incite a riot."

Shiro frowned, thinking. "What if he won't talk to me?"

Matt looked at him steadily. "Dude, he already _doesn't_."

Shiro nodded slowly. "Yeah," Suddenly, his meal didn't seem appealing. "Maybe I shouldn't drink this weekend."

Matt shrugged, stealing a fry from Shiro's plate. "Whatever you think is gonna help you convince this kid you're a wholesome person."

Shiro mocked offense. "I _am_ a wholesome person."

"Pfft, okay. You commission me to stalk him, corner him - all so you can say 'Hi, my name's Shiro! I'm helpless! Please go on a date with me!'"

Shiro reached over to smack Matt as he snorted with laughter at his own falsetto-voice impersonation. "Shiro, man, you are in _deeper_ than you know."

Settling for stealing a sip from his soda as revenge, Shiro smiled, already planning what he was going to wear on Friday. "Yeah, maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

Keith had no clue what to wear.

Besides his Garrison issued uniform and training outfit, Keith hardly had a complete wardrobe. Most of what he owned were faded t-shirts and two pairs of jeans he really liked.

What did it matter what he looked like?

Keith rubbed his temple. It _didn't_ matter. He was going to go to the party, meet whoever Matt wanted him too, and leave before things went south. Like they were prone to.

He just needed to change before his roommate got back from dinner and pestered him for an extended invite into Matt's room later that night.

Rumor had it, Matt had never given a freshman an open invitation before, and it had caused a rift in Keith's reputation throughout the week. Was he _actually_ cool under that brooding exterior? What did he _do_ , exactly?

Keith had more glares now than he did when he set Garrison records.

Impartially, Keith chose a pair of ripped jeans and a black shirt. Starting to undress, he dimly hoped that he would just stick to the walls this evening, ignoring any prompting.

Weirdly, Keith heard his phone buzz on his desk.

**From: Matt Holt**  
_Sent: 22:43_

-hey you're not bailing are you

Keith felt irked that he had somehow found his number, even though he hadn't given it to anyone. Pushing that aside, Keith replied.

**To: Matt Holt**  
_Sent: 22:43_

-No

 **From: Matt Holt**  
_Sent: 22:44_

-then get over here  
-we're in the upstairs lounge

Glancing in the mirror behind the door, Keith scowled at how ragged he looked. He decided to throw his red jacket over it and call it an ensemble. He guess it would have to do for tonight.

Not that he cared.

\-----

"The tank makes you look like a douche," Matt sneered, feet in the air. He was sprawled over all of Shiro's rejected outfits, carelessly flinging them around his bed.

Shiro tried not to sigh again. "Then what? Should I wear a sweater vest and a polo?"

Matt snorted. "Okay, calm down. You're stressing yourself out over nothing."

Shiro yanked the tank top he had on off, throwing it into a corner. It wasn't like him to trash his room, but this was a momentary crisis. And Matt was not helping.

Choosing a solid black t-shirt, Shiro rolled it on before collapsing beside Matt on his bed. "This is going to be a disaster."

Matt slapped him with a pair of socks. "No, it isn't. You're going to talk to Keith and tell him that you think he's cute, and smart, and that you won't shut up about him, especially while your friend is trying to study."

Shiro sat up so Matt couldn't see his blush, and started to pull his socks on. His boots were beside the end of his bed, and he reached over the grab them, pausing a moment. Turning around to look at his friend, Shiro sounded grieved. "How do I even know he'll come?"

Matt didn't even look up, instead meddling with something on his phone. "I told you, he promised."

Shiro pressed his lips together, beginning to lace up his boots. Matt's watch beeped, signaling it was time to head over. He clapped Shiro on the shoulder before scrambling off the bed, giving a brief smile. "Just don't nail him in my room, alright?"


	3. Chapter 3

Keith sucked in a humid breath as he took in the expanse of Matt's party.

First of all, Keith had only ever seen the absolute _outskirts_ of these parties in the hallway - mostly in passing - trying to use the bathroom or the vending machines.

Now, trying to squeeze through the throng of students just to _enter_ the room had him suffocating on wafting smoke and the acrid smell of opened alcohol. Forgetting himself, Keith momentarily wondered how Matt had managed to deactivate the smoke detectors in certain areas of the wing.

Leaving it to mystery - or mystique - Keith shook his head, plunging through another thicket of kids waving their arms and talking to each other, finally reaching the double doors to access the student lounge.

Attempting to take in the scale of the room, Keith couldn't even spot the floor with how many bodies were pressed together; the entire scene looking more and more like a children's book of I-Spy.

Except most of the patrons in this photo were absolutely plastered, or quickly getting there.

It didn't take Keith more than a couple steps into the room to fully understand the magnitude of Matt's popularity - that, or his blatant disregard of it.

A cold bottle was nudged against his forearm, and Keith turned to look at the holder. It was some kid he'd never seen before in his life, and he was offering him a drink. Keith gave a slight nod and watched the boy pop off the cap for him. Keith ignored the blatant stare as he took a drink, instead giving another nod and a noncommittal, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Keith let himself be ushered into his circle of friends, listening to them chat while his anonymous gift-giver side-eyed him steadily.

Keith wasn't gay.

Correction - Keith wasn't gay, in the sense that he was assumed to be straight by strangers, and he did nothing to deny this.

He _did_ like boys. He just wasn't gay.

It was simple.

So was the single hand that pressed into his back. Keith really didn't care much either way about this beverage-boy, but the attention was alarmingly welcome. He had almost forgotten what a romantic gesture felt like.

Not that this was particularly romantic, at all.

Keith felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and shifted to pull it out. He expected his movement to displace the hand on his spine, but it stayed. Keith took another sip of beer. It was starting to taste better.

 **From: Matt Holt**  
_Sent: 23:19_

-yo are you here yet  
-if you don't show

_Sent: 23:20_

-ugh listen man i don't like giving out threats it feels weak and shitty  
-just please come

Keith read each message over several times before quickly thumbing out a reply.

**To: Matt Holt**  
_Sent: 23:21_

-I'm here

After pressing send, Keith chose to clarify his position in case Matt had any cronies out trying to locate him.

_Sent: 23:21_

-Near the doors

Sure enough, it only took a a minute to feel a tap on his shoulder. Matt stood in the epicenter of a parted congregation of buzzed students, all with a similar depiction of awe flashing across their face as Keith turned his head.

He heard a faint _"So_ that's _who Kogane is?"_ to his left before meeting Matt's stare.

Or trying to - Matt's eyes were a straight beeline towards Keith's back, still covered with a stranger's hand.

\-----

"Well, fuck." Matt hissed under his breath, before converging on Keith.

He prayed Shiro wasn't watching him from the upstairs loft.


	4. Chapter 4

Shiro was leaning against the rail of the second story loft in the student lounge, trying to enjoy a sober night out. Partly sober. He stole one of Matt's shots earlier, but he had hardly touched his single can of soda - even though he did spike it with something, just in case.

For the most part, he was enjoying watching his fellow classmates act inane without a fuzzy head himself.

Yeah, that didn't last long.

Matt had promised that Keith would be here, and Matt knew how to deliver.

Matt was a fucking con artist.

But it was over an hour into the party before Shiro had some doubts as to when the cadet would arrive. Shiro knew he was more of a self-contained person, but surely that didn't completely stop him from having a good time.

Apparently not.

Shiro had been chatting with his classmates about their upcoming lab for too long at this point, and kept glancing toward Matt - absorbed in his phone - for any indication of good news.

Suddenly, Matt sprang up, wobbling slightly. "Hey, he's here. I'm gonna go get him," Matt's words ran together, but he had no problems maneuvering around the sofas.

Almost directly after that, Shiro smiled as Matt tripped on a fallen pillow. Grumbling, he picked it off the ground and threw it at Shiro, still amused. He caught it easily, warily watching to make sure Matt held onto the railing as he went downstairs.

He had a history of trying to slide down the bannister, yelling for someone to time him.

"It's like my own private flight sim," Matt had explained, "It's not like I'm ever gonna come close to your time - being an engineer and all - but that staircase? That's my magnus opus right there. I fucking _rule_ that twelve second descent."

Still, Shiro made sure Matt hit the bottom step before looking away.

He was undeniably nervous. When someone circled with an armful of shots, Shiro went ahead of stole one. The guy smiled at him.

Did everyone _know_ he was gay?

He didn't think so. Coincidence, Shiro told himself. He'd had plenty of girls ask him out before.

Not that he accepted.

It was easy to write it off on the Garrison.

Setting down the shot glass, Shiro tried taking another drink from his can, but found it empty. That wasn't good.

He was supposed to be sober when he talked to Keith. He told himself that this whole week. He couldn't make any mistakes around him; not this time. He wanted to get to know who he was. How he was so good as flying.

And why he made him so crazy.

His nerves just kept stacking.

Sure, he'd heard rumors about the kid - ranging anywhere from troublemaker to convicted felon - but Shiro had no actual clues as to what to expect.

After all, the only words he'd ever managed to spit out in front of him were "Hi, I'm Shiro. Are-" before Keith had turned on his heel and left him standing alone in the cafeteria, wondering what he did wrong.

He supposed he shouldn't have confronted him in public the day after everyone had suddenly converged on him in wonder.

Shiro sighed, stealing a long drink from Matt's abandoned can. He was lucky alcohol didn't make him more depressed than this.

Anxiety getting the best of him, Shiro freed himself from the couch and made his way over to the balcony railing overlooking the downstairs. It shouldn't be hard to spot Matt - he was almost always followed by several attachments keeping up with him, usually making their way back to his room.

Sure enough, there was a parted crowd behind him, and an unruly head of black hair in front of him.

So he had come.

Unfortunately, it took Shiro's muffled brain several seconds to absorb the rest of the scene, the whole thing laid out like a play. He could see Matt's face turn sour, and watched some guy behind Keith-

_No._

Shiro's stomach dropped, and he felt closer to puking than he ever had on so few drinks.

The guy behind him had a solid hand on Keith's back, crawling over to his hip to pull him back as Matt tried to step forward. Keith looked completely neutral in the situation, but that didn't stop the guy behind him from throwing his bottle on the ground when Matt said something to Keith.

Everyone jumped away from the glass; even Keith.

Shiro felt his hands tighten on the railing as the guy pointed a finger toward Keith, and then upward. Matt was eerily complacent. People from everywhere in the room had started to take notice.

Everything was still before Keith threw a round punch at the guy.

Shiro felt nothing but a burning in his gut, and his feet hitting each stair step with a muted thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((you'll find out what the fight was about next time, i promise))


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey," Matt offered, nodding to Keith and his pickup. His eyes fluttered nervously to the hand extended behind Keith's back, but he recovered quickly enough to save face. "You made it."

"I said I would," Keith replied evenly, feeling the hand on his back move to wrap around his side. So his little date wasn't dumb. Charming.

Keith took tedious notice of Matt's lackeys, several of them posed in a way that separated Matt from the crowd.

He heard a snort come from his date, and cringed at his tone. "Did you need something here?"

Matt's eyebrow quirked, and Keith could tell he was holding back a sarcastic response. Instead, he shrugged, nudging his shoulder towards Keith. "Just need to steal your friend for a second."

Keith bristled as he felt mystery guy's hand drift to his hipbone, latching on.

Okay, not so cute anymore.

Keith did his best to keep his face from twitching as the guy squared himself up against Matt; the latter taking it in stride, and not shifting at all. Still, Keith didn't like how sure of himself this guy suddenly was.

Meanwhile, Matt had raised his hands in faux defense, shaking his head. "Dude, my friend just wants to have a word with-"

The cadet abruptly threw his bottle to the ground, glass shards exploding like bang snaps. Keith bolted backwards, bumping into another tipsy patron.

"Sorry," He mumbled to the student against his back, regaining his footing in an instant, and turning back to face his newly-acquainted friend.

_Fucking jerk._

What Keith _didn't_ feel was his hand forming a fist, his limb swinging back, or how tight his arm muscles were wound until he watched the punch connect with the guy's face.

He didn't feel the hit, either.

The dude went down easily - already top-heavy from a few drinks - and Keith could see blood begin to stream out of his nose onto the wooden floor like food coloring. He watched Matt bend down to scoop him up, muttering something about how he knew this would happen as he lifted the guy's arm over his shoulder to drag him off to a bathroom.

Keith scoffed at the gathered crowd and the half-silent room. He was ready to leave.

Until he felt... _something_ that made him pivot, far too quickly after draining an entire beer in several minutes.

And of course, that something was Takashi Shirogane.

Keith's face puckered, unable to stop his dulled mind in its instinctual tracks. _My lucky day_ , he thought. _He's got me now._

Mockingly, Keith held up his wrists, hands facing downward in Shiro's direction as a sign of surrender - a single droplet of blood drying on one of his knuckles. He could still feel the mix of concerned and interested eyes on his back, waiting for one of them to move. Keith snorted. "I guess this is when I say 'take me away, officer,' right?"

Shiro looked bewildered - and Keith realized he may have just made things worse - until Shiro's voice came out thick, but clear. "Are you okay?"

Keith looked skeptically up at him and almost fell backwards again.

Shiro was crying.

Oh _fuck_.


	6. Chapter 6

Keith lowered his arms slowly, hesitantly closing the small gap between him and Shiro while trying his best to shield the rest of the room from Shiro's reddening face. Luckily, the party seemed to lose focus on them after Matt had left, choosing instead to create other distractions in their separate groups. He noticed Matt had made it out of the room with whoever that asshole was, and Keith couldn't help but scoff. _Good riddance._

He still had to deal with Shiro.

Shiro was furiously sniffing, looking down at Keith's bruised hand like it was broken. Rolling his eyes and sighing, Keith grabbed Shiro by the forearm, pulling him toward the entrance doors. "Come on."

Shiro seemed to be fine walking, and stopped sniveling when Keith lead him out into the hallway by the arm.

They were halfway to the bathroom before Shiro dug his feet into the floor, and suddenly said, "Wait," effectively yanking Keith back with enough force he almost lost his footing, stepping on Shiro's toes. Either Shiro didn't notice, or he didn't even feel it; instead he looked down at Keith with furrowed eyebrows. "We gotta find Matt - he'll know what to do."

"For _what_?" Keith asked, and he couldn't help but feel like he was speaking to a child. Did Shiro consistently get this trashed, and just built up a resistance? Or would he even remember this?

Keith tried not to let that thought stray.

Meanwhile, Shiro looked worried all over again, and Keith prayed he didn't start crying again.

"For you _arm_ ," Shiro's eyes watered, but at least he didn't start sniffing. Stupidly, Keith let their eyes meet, and he actually wanted to kick himself for whatever he did that made Shiro this distraught. His voice was timid. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, Shiro," Keith tried to stop his heart from pounding, especially as a passing group eyed them suspiciously. With his reputation, he did _not_ need to be seen making an upperclassman cry. "I'm _upset_ because I had to punch someone to stop him from hurting your friend."

Shiro's facial expression cleared, and he almost smiled, before adopting another puzzled look. "You said for me to take you away?"

Keith exhaled through his teeth, trying not to groan. "Why don't I take you to the bathroom and-"

"No!" Shiro stomped his foot, and Keith felt a laugh bubble up in his throat. _This_ was the guy whose legendary record he beat? Quickly, Keith toned down his amusement and tried to focus back on Shiro, who was starting to turn pink again. "I'm supposed to meet Matt in his room, he _told_ me."

"Okay, fine. I'll take you there," Keith said, and couldn't help but notice the fondness that had crept into his own voice.

 _So you avoid him out of annoyance for_ weeks, _but it only takes him being slightly giggly to get you to fold over, caring for him like-_

Well, like he had a crush.

Which would be ridiculous, not to mention cliche.

Immersed in his personal crisis, Keith had failed to notice that Shiro was looking down at him with a tilted head and lopsided grin that made his insides twist. 

Each of their hands were still holding on to both their arms in a lock, and Keith didn't know why his stomach squirmed at the thought of how warm and tight Shiro was under his hand.

This is why he didn't drink.

_Is it why Shiro did?_

Okay, Keith _had_ to stop thinking about this.

"Let's go," Keith said, tugging again on Shiro's arm. He had to look away. Keith would melt under the light Shiro cast when he looked at him like that.

"I'll lead the way," Shiro hummed, and easily slipped past Keith, rounding a corner sharply.

_Just don't think about it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two short updates back to back! i have some other writing assignments & projects due pretty soon so i'll see you all next week! <3

**Author's Note:**

> okay i know this is ridiculously short but i'm trying to practice writing a short chapter fic bc i have a MUCH bigger one planned and... i've never done this before
> 
> tumblr: paladinlion


End file.
